


Freezer Burned

by DBPhantom



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Borderlands: Borderlands 3, Gen, and i love the western aesthetic of pandora in bl1, h2o au, i just want to talk about backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBPhantom/pseuds/DBPhantom
Summary: Hiromi sat up from her reclining position next to Nino, pushing her hat from her face back onto her head and squinting at the horizon. "Who's that?"Emma and Nino quit arguing and turned to look, to see a lone silhouette staggering towards their camp.Emma was interested because Hiromi was interested- the woman had given them a thumbs down for every other visitor without even looking up from her reclined position. She'd been right every time, of course. Bandits, all of them.Nino was interested because the stranger was wearing a full body suit, complete with a ventilator, goggles, and a wide-brimmed sun hat.---I like Zane and I like backstories. I also really like H2O. Oh baby, this is a triple.
Relationships: OC x OC but that's it, i don't really do relationships sorry
Kudos: 7





	1. The Outfit

It was sweltering in Tombstone. They renamed it that because that was where they were sure they'd die. After Dahl abandoned all their workers on the surface and took off to the stars, everyone else became bandits. There was only three of them left in the salt flats- at least, three of them left in Miner's Retreat, the popup town they had been stationed in. She didn't know who else was out there. The ECHOnet hadn't come back online since Dahl fled Pandora. Maybe some Atlas worker out there was trying to fix it. Maybe Atlas was going to save them all from this hell Dahl abandoned them to. 

She doubted it, though. 

It was sweltering in Tombstone and Hiromi was guarding their makeshift walls that night when Emma approached her. 

Emma was a brilliant woman, quick-witted and as sharp as her favorite knife. She was the woman who took charge when everything fell apart on them. The one who suggested fortifying the town and standing their ground when everyone else fled or became bandits. Hiromi didn't really respect her when they were working together under Dahl, but she certainly respected her now. 

"Hey," Emma said when she got close. 

Hiromi didn't take her eyes off the horizon. "Hey," she said right back, leaning forward in her chair. 

"You want off this planet?" 

Her eyes narrowed. "'Course I do. Why?" 

Emma leaned against the scrap metal wall, looking out at the vast expanse of sand surrounding them. Somewhere in the distance a skag yelped in the still night. "So do I. Got word through the radio there's an abandoned Dahl ship to the west. Walking distance, if we leave in the morning."

Hiromi snorted and turned her attention back on the horizon. "Yeah, good luck with that. Probably already scavenged by bandits." She scoffed, crossing her arms over her sniper. "' _On the radio'_. It's probably a trap."

Emma shrugged. "Might be. Might not be. Know anybody named Pierce?" 

Hiromi shook her head. The name sounded familiar. Maybe someone a department over. Probably. "Sorry." She sighed, head dropping. "… Can't believe you got the radio working."

Emma shrugged. "It was Nino. You know how he needs his entertainment."

Hiromi hummed. "Do I. An' there are seriously people out there like us? Not crazy?"

Emma nodded, sighing into the still, burning air. "Somehow. She says she's setting up a camp somewhere called New Haven. Ran away from bandits encroaching on Haven. Calling that Old Haven, now."

"Haven was close," Hiromi said, heart dropping. "New Haven's gotta be way past the salt flats."

Emma's eyes were tired. "Yeah, you got it. She said there's a new bandit lord coming into power around here. We're going to have to make our move soon." 

So that was why she wanted to get the ship. They wouldn't make it to New Haven before they got overrun, and it was only a matter of time before Tombstone met the same fate. 

Hiromi sighed.

"Yeah, alright. Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god am I doing this right? So many options... This is my first fanfic posting since I was in elementary school. Give me a break, I'm r u s t y.


	2. 2 For 1 Special Because I'm Worried It Would Have Been Too Short

"We're going to need someone else!" Hiromi yelled at Emma over the gunfire, head pulled into her knees as bullets ricocheted off the metal above her. "We can't pull this off like this!" 

Nino looked furious, clutching the Tediore pistol they gave him with white knuckles. "If I could just have a second to-" 

"Don't bother," Emma said, hand on his shoulder. "You'd get killed."

Nino was a terrible shot. He'd wasted all his ammo and then some, not even managing to nail the scav raining bullets on them with his pistol before it exploded. He was, for his sake, a savant at brawling- he could knock a person out so fast they wouldn't know what hit them. It was just slightly inconvenient when they were pinned in a firefight. 

And pinned in a firefight they were. 

Hiromi didn't have enough rounds to take on every bandit they encountered on their way to the ship, and Emma ran dry the moment she started sharing reserves with Nino.

"We need to retreat," Emma told them, and Hiromi nodded furiously.

" _Before_ we get shot," she said, and Nino agreed.

They crawled back to Tombstone, taking care not to catch a bullet in the head. 

* * *

"This is stupid," Nino said, scowling behind his broken glasses. "We should just try to make it to New Haven. They won't shoot at us there. Probably."

Emma crossed her arms and refused to look away from the horizon. "We can't. That's at least a week's ride and I don't even have a Catch-A-Ride profile anymore. Do you?" 

Nino shrugged and sighed. "We would still probably have better luck."

"Maybe. Maybe not. This is the plan we're sticking with."

He groaned and dropped his head on the makeshift table they had been sitting at for the past three hours, disturbing his tiny scrap metal statues. "Nobody's shown up except bandits."

Emma turned to reason with him. "Nobody even knows we're doing this. You have to give it time."

"It could take weeks! By then the ship'll be gone." 

Hiromi sat up from her reclining position next to Nino, pushing her hat from her face back onto her head and squinting at the horizon. "Who's that?" 

Emma and Nino quit arguing and turned to look, to see a lone silhouette staggering towards their camp.

Emma was interested because Hiromi was interested- the woman had given them a thumbs down for every other visitor without even looking up from her reclined position. She'd been right every time, of course. Bandits, all of them.

Nino was interested because the stranger was wearing a full body suit, complete with a ventilator, goggles, and a wide-brimmed sun hat.

"Nope," he said, before the figure could get closer. "No way. I don't trust that. That's another bandit. Just shoot them and get it over with." Nino started, turning to look at their sniper with desperation in his eyes. "Hiromi, come on, if they get closer we're going to have to fight them."

Hiromi frowned. "No," she said, "I don't think we should. He's not a bandit." She grabbed her sniper and scoped in on the figure. "I don't think he is, anyway."

Nino sighed and picked up his Tediore, just in case.

"Hiromi, how can you tell?" Emma asked. The figure was closer now- whoever it was had clearly seen them at this point and was making his way over. 

"It's, uh, just a feeling. I mean, he hasn't pulled a gun on us yet."

" _Yet_ ," repeated Nino.

"She's right, though. Usually they'd be firing at us by now. Or yelling. He seems calm."

"How do you guys even know they're a dude? Could be a chick under there. Or neither. My guess? A crazy bandit lady. Who we should shoot before she gets any closer."

Emma crossed her arms and sighed, looking like she might be on the verge of hitting him. "Quit it. I don't really want to shoot what could be the only sane person we'll meet today."

Hiromi rolled her eyes. "Besides, every other bandit that's come our way has been a dude. It's just logical to assume." And the man would shoot Nino for calling him a lady, she knew this.

"Hey," Emma called, as the mystery figure was fairly close now. "What are you doing here?" 

He paused, throwing his hands up to show he had no weapon. A nice gesture, if not a meaningless one as Hiromi noticed the digistruct pack on his left thigh. "Just looking for something," he said. "Heard it was near here. Somewhere."

Nino whispered a quiet curse next to them in defeat. 

The man had an accent, which was something Hiromi _wasn't_ expecting. "You gonna kill any of us?" She already knew the answer. He didn't want to fight anyone right now.

"No. Unless you're gonna shoot at me. So, please don't, this is a nice change of pace."

"You know how to fight?" Emma asked. "We're looking for someone to join us. We need help."

He was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. Why? What do you need?" 

"We're trying to get to a ship nearby. It's surrounded by bandits- we need help clearing them out."

"Old Dahl ship?" He clarified, sounding a bit excited. "I'm one hundred percent your man. That's exactly what I'm doing here- looking for it."

"Wait, really? How did you hear about it? Are you from New Haven?"

Silence again. Hiromi didn't like that- he didn't want to answer them.

"No," he said. "I'm not. I heard about it through me brother- he's sending some of his crew to scope it out. I was gonna kill 'em all."

The three of them were on high alert then, standing up and reaching for their weapons. He didn't want to hurt them at the moment, sure, but if he was willing to kill that crew, odds were he would be willing to kill them later, too. 

"I told you!" Nino said, looking between the two women and the stranger. "Everyone on this planet has gone crazy!" 

"You were planning to kill some random people to get to it?" Emma snapped, leveling her pistol with his mask. "What, were you planning to kill us, too?" 

He raised his hands again, shoulders shaking. "No!" He laughed. "No, no. Sorry, misunderstanding, don't shoot- they're _bandits_. Probably the same ones you saw. And killed. Baron Flynt: that's my brother's name. Promise- I'm not going around picking fights."

Emma kept her gun aimed at him. "The new bandit lord. That's your _brother_?"

She didn't believe him. Hiromi couldn't blame her, it sounded ridiculous. And, yet, it was true. She knew this. 

A nod. He slowly moved his hands to his mask and pulled it off- taking care not to make any sudden movements lest he scare any of them into pulling the trigger. 

"You can call me Zane," he told them, voice much clearer now that the respirator was gone. "Used to work with Dahl before they left. I was a hitman, did a lot of their dirty work. Me brothers worked with them also, just not in the same field. Take it you did, too. _Black Ops_. Fancy." He had apparently caught a glance of Emma's worn uniform and the logo emblazoned across the front.

There was a mop of dirty blond hair covering his eyes, but Hiromi could see that the rest of his face was badly bruised. A collection of cuts decorated his nose and streamed onto his left cheek. They likely were not deep enough to scar, but still enough to smear blood everywhere. 

"Trust me, if I could choose family, it wouldn't have been the one I got." The mask disappeared into his digistruct pack and he kept his hands up, making it clear he wasn't going to attack. Hiromi got the distinct feeling that he wouldn't need a weapon if he wanted to, though, and that intrigued her. 

"Dude, what happened to your face?" 

The man looked at Nino, then moved a hand to touch his cheek. "Told you, I just got done visiting me brother. Lovely fellow. Very hospitable."

Emma had lowered her gun sometime between Zane introducing himself and the present, so Hiromi did the same. "We got some alcohol wipes in the base," she offered. "So it doesn't get infected."

"No! No, it's alright. I'll manage. Got some medicine in my pack. You said you were looking for someone to help you, though? I'm available. Don't even have to pay me- I just want off the planet."

"Yeah, we are," said Emma, digitizing her weapon. Maybe a sign of too much trust, but given she'd just pulled it on him a moment ago over a misunderstanding, it was well deserved. "There's too many bandits surrounding the ship. Hiromi has a plan, but we need a fourth person. More specifically, we need a third person who can actually shoot. You _can_ aim, right?" 

Nino huffed and crossed his arms, but didn't argue. At least he knew she was right. 

" _Me_ ? Yeah- they don't call us hitmen 'cause we _miss_ , you know. My aim might be a little off right now, though."

"Why's that?" Hiromi asked. He'd been hurt, and she wanted to know how. 

He shook his head and brushed the hair out of his face. His left eye was covered by an eye patch. "Was pretty recent. Still getting used to it."

"Oh. Did your brother do that?" 

He grinned. "Yeah. Well, not this one. The other one. Said I asked too many questions. But, hey, if you think _I_ look like shite, you should see his ship!" 

"Your brothers suck, man. What the hell."

Emma acknowledged Nino's sentiment with a nod. "Did you want to come inside? We've got beds. You can rest up until we need to take the ship."

"Oh," he said, perking up. "Now you're talking. I've started to miss beds. Let me in. Please. I'm gonna sleep for, oh, I dunno, a day? Maybe more. Then we can talk the whole shooty plan thing."

Hiromi laughed, because he was clearly kidding. 

Then he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah oh my god im riding on adrenaline and terror lmao


	3. Chapter 3

Hiromi entered the old bedroom, looking over at the man passed out on the cot in the corner. She held her sniper loosely in hand, contemplating tossing it on the desk beside him. The surface was covered in dust and fingerprints, so she decided against it. 

She stepped over the fabric thrown haphazardly to the floor, noting that he had taken off everything except the black suit she saw wrapping up his arms the first time they met. She knew he had modified it himself, to sync up with the sensor chip implanted in his neck.

She wondered what it was for.

God, his clothes were filthy, covered in sand and bloodstains. When was the last time he washed them, the withdrawal? 

Actually, she didn't want to know the answer to that. 

"Oh! Good morning! What are you doing?" 

She jumped and looked up, automatically pointing her sniper at the unexpected noise. 

Zane had opened his eyes while she was judging his clothes, and was watching her with an amused grin on his face. She realized he hadn't yet moved from the position he was sleeping in- one hand over his chest and the other touching the floor. 

"Hi," she said, struggling to come up with anything better. She hadn't expected him to wake up so soon.

"Hi!" He sat up and stretched. "You're Hiromi, right? I hope you are. Be real awkward for me if you aren't."

His pillow shifted and she caught sight of the Dahl pistol beneath it. He didn't seem too keen on grabbing it though, instead focused on rubbing the sleep out of his good eye. Hiromi's sniper didn't seem to bother him in the slightest, despite the fact it was pointed directly at his face. 

She lowered it.

"Yeah," she said. "The others are Nino and Emma. And you're Zane, right?" 

He beamed at her. "Yep, that's me! So that makes _you_ the one with the plan. Mind filling me in?" 

"Sure, after you talk to Emma. I'll let you get settled in for now. Make yourself at home."

He raised his eyebrows, same grin on his face. "Oh yeah? Then I'm going back to sleep! _Yes_!"

"You just slept for-" 

But he'd already laid back down and closed his eyes. "Uh, hold that thought- I'm sleeping."

She contemplated shooting him, just a little bit. "Alright. I'll see you later."

He raised a hand and waved in her general direction as she walked to the door.

The smile never left his face.


	4. Meet the Crew

"So, _you're_ Nino, am I right?" 

The brawler jumped and whirled around, coffee in hand. The new arrival was standing in the doorway, with a serious case of bedhead and a grin on his face.

"Yeah," said Nino, not liking that smile. "How'd you know?" 

"Hiromi told me. Figured I had a fifty-fifty shot at guessing which was which."

"You had better odds, I think," he sighed, moving into the room to sit at his workbench.

Zane shrugged in response and followed him, much to his dismay. "Whatcha workin' on? Anything cool?" 

"It's a radio."

Zane blinked. "So… 'Yes'? You're going to need a spring coil for that part. And listen, ah, no hard feelings from me to you. Honest. Just here to help."

Nino put his coffee down, contemplating his words. "... Spring coil?" 

Zane nodded. "Sure. That's not going to open right without it."

"... Right. Thanks," Nino said, digging one up from his cup of tiny things.

Zane grinned bigger, leaning over his shoulder to get a better look at the wiring. "Yeah, no prob-" 

"Now get the hell out of my workshop," Nino said, pointing to the exit. 

"Okay, okay." Zane backed up, raised his hands, and turned to leave, only to slam into the door when Emma stepped through. He stumbled back with a quick curse as Nino snorted.

"Oh! Hi! Sorry about that!" Emma rushed over as Zane rubbed his nose, blinking the stars out of his vision. 

"All good," he said with a groan, giving his head one final shake before meeting her stare. "He's Nino, so that makes you Emma, yeah?" 

"Hiromi told you our names, didn't she? Yeah, I'm Emma Sinclair. Did you sleep okay?" 

The grin returned and Nino sighed and went back to his work. "Sure did! Haven't had a bed in months. Let alone a _pillow_. You're living like royalty in here!"

Emma shot Nino a glare while Zane spoke, then mirrored his smile. "That's good. Walk with me? I want to grab a coffee."

"Sure. Hiromi said she's not gonna tell me the plan until we talk anyway."

Emma laughed and held open the door for him. "Yeah, she's like that. And, listen, I know she came in while you were sleeping- please don't let it get to you too much; she's just double-checking."

Zane raised his hands as he stepped through, eyebrows up like he was surprised she'd accuse him of such crimes. "Oh, no, not at all. She's good company! Did get me with the gun for a bit, though. Thought she was gonna put me brains on the wall."

Emma followed behind him with a laugh, letting the door to the pop-up shack swing shut behind her as they stepped into the hot sand of main street. Zane squinted into the sun and waited for Emma to take the lead. She did, taking him away from their makeshift walls and back towards the rock formations circling the remainder of Tombstone. 

"About Nino," Emma started. "He's not usually like this. Pandora's been taking its toll on him."

"That's fine," Zane said, looking around at all the abandoned buildings they passed. "I get it. We're not all built for life like this. Seems like a nice enough fellow."

Emma beamed at him from his right. "He is. Thanks for giving him a chance."

They passed the building they'd let him crash in, which he now realized was once the town's jail, given the worn-out lettering on the front.

"In here," said Emma, and he looked up to see a dilapidated saloon leaning before him.

"Fun," he said as they walked through the double doors, as she brought him behind the bar, to the digistructer and the row of coffee mugs beside it. 

Hiromi was leaning back in a chair at a table in the far corner of the saloon, hat over her head and sniper next to her cold plate of scrambled rakk eggs. 

"You want some?" Emma asked, drawing Zane's attention back to the front of the bar as her drink poured from the nozzle. "Don't mind her. She's not hungry yet."

"Ah," Zane said, "alright. And no, I'm good. Thanks, though."

"He prefers booze," came Hiromi's voice, muffled by her hat. "Stalker Ale, right?"

He blinked. "I- yeah," he admitted. "Right on. How'd you guess that?"

She shrugged, pushing her hat up and leaning forward. "I'm just that good."

He stared at her, eyebrows furrowed, as she proceeded to shovel food into her mouth, until Emma cleared her throat beside him. 

"Guess I was wrong," Emma shrugged over her coffee with a smile. "So, tell me about your time with Dahl. You were a hitman, right?"

He nodded as she tossed a splash of Stalker Ale onto the scanner. 

"Sure. Joined up a bit after they got here. Me brothers did, too. I didn't fancy the mundane stuff- Baron loved it, the lazy arsehole- and I was a good shot, so I took to the military side of things."

"Oh," said Emma, handing him his glass. "You lived on Pandora before Dahl came? Must have been rough." She seemed sorry for him. He didn't find himself fond of that.

Zane shrugged with a chuckle. "Honestly, the planet wasn't that bad 'til the corporations started getting their hands in everything. My hometown used to be nice, back before it became a bandit camp. They screwed us over with resources."

Emma nodded sagely. "I understand how you feel. Corporations suck." She put back a swig of coffee like she was the one with the alcohol. "Never again. Next time, I'm making my money and getting out. They can kiss my ass goodbye."

Zane snorted and nodded along. "You get it." He glanced over at the woman in the corner, who was still vacuuming up scrambled eggs with her mouth. "Say, you feel like explaining that plan of yours now that we've all talked?" 

"Yeah," she said around her fork. "Give it thirty seconds."

Emma hopped over the counter with her coffee cup in hand, prompting Zane to walk around in order to follow her. She sat down at the same table Hiromi was at, so Zane followed suit. 

The bar doors swung open. Nino walked in with his own coffee cup in hand, saw the three sitting at the table, and turned around to walk right back out. 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah," Hiromi shouted, causing him to freeze. " _Sit_."

He sighed in resignation and turned back around, trudging over to the last chair and falling into it like a discarded puppet. 

"What?" 

The sniper tossed her plate to the floor. "Plan time."

"Hiromi!" Chided Emma, ducking under the table to ensure it didn't shatter. 

"It's _fine_ ," she said, kicking at it with her boot. "C'mon, it's plan time. No plates."

Nino sighed and slid down his chair further. Zane raised his eyebrows and watched his movements with a grin.

He ended up turning that smile on Hiromi, who was still glaring at Nino. “Hey, c’mon, lay it on us. Been waiting all day.”

The sniper sat up further after giving Nino one final glare, clearing her throat and brushing her hair behind her ears.

“Well, now that you’re here, it’s pretty simple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know this is actually the furthest i've gotten in this particular timeline. i STARTED writing the obsidian black arc, then i decided i wanted an AI and, well, I gotta redo the whole thing now. Eh. At least being up to date will force me to write more for this timeline. yeehaw.


	5. Well boy howdy this took me literally ages

"'The Lorelei', eh? I like it." Zane nodded as they looked down at the ship from their vantage point. Bandits were crawling around it, having forced the door open and made it into a makeshift camp. 

Lean-tos and tents were branching off the main ship, built from the scrap metal and broken cliffs resulting from the crash. 

" _But_ ," he continued, "you sure you two will be able to get her running? Looks pretty busted to me."

Hiromi looked up from her sniper with a grin. "Oh, yeah, for sure. She'll be purring like a skag in no time. Just let us do our thing."

Emma nodded to confirm, eyes still locked on their prize. "It's emptying out down there. Breakfast, probably."

"Ah," said Zane. "What I wouldn't give for some rakk eggs right about now."

"Tell me about it," said Hiromi. She tried in vain to brush the sand off her face, but it stuck to her sweat, just like her bangs.

Nino sighed, tapping at his brass knuckles with the tips of his fingers. "Emma, we moving or not? If they're distracted, now's the time."

"Yeah," said Emma as she stood, stretching. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's do this."

The other three stood behind her, a soft wind blowing sand over their boots.

“Hiromi, if you’d do the honors.”

“Yep,” she said, and took aim.

There was a deafening bang, then they all leapt into motion. Zane’s ears were still ringing when they were already halfway down the hill, and it took a few seconds longer until he could distinguish the returning gunshots from his heartbeat pounding in his chest. He found himself back to back with Nino by the time he could finally hear the shouts around him, squinting desperately into the kicked up sand as he took aim and fired indiscriminately.

Beside him, Nino tackled a man with a mask, forcing him to the ground in an explosion of dirt. Zane took the opportunity to fire at a bandit taking aim that had been obscured by Nino’s head, only to receive a bullet to the shoulder in return- absorbed by his shield. The brawler tussled with the man on the ground, landing heavy punch after punch to the nose as he shouted guttural curses.

The man he shot fell to the ground.

Zane spun around to cover himself, performing a quick sweep of the flipped tables and chairs behind him to ensure they were empty. 

Nino rose shortly after, red welts and bruises forming across his jaw. He was already shouting taunts and curses, trying to goad more into coming his way. Zane did his best to shoot those approaching with a fire in their eyes, and Nino did his best to block the bullets raining down on them.

A loud rumble drew his attention away from the battlefield, a quaking beneath his feet.

The ship coughed out a cloud of dirt and sand, engine humming to life.

There it was.

A way out.

He stared at himself in the reflective glass of the bridge, realizing just how much this planet had taken its toll on him, as a grin began to spread across his face.

The glass shattered outward.

A bullet flew past his ear.

“Watch it!”

He turned as the body behind him crumpled.

Nino activated a pair of digiblades from the backs of his hands, knifing another bandit to his right through the throat. She fell, choking.

Zane pulled his pistol back up, aiming and popping three more in the head before they could react to being on the wrong side of the barrel. He waved in thanks at Emma, who was still working in the cockpit.

Not free yet.

 _Yet_.

Nino and Zane shared a glance, nodding once.

They split up, dashing in opposite directions. Zane fired his gun and laughed, and did it again, and again, a sudden lightness to his movements as he hopped around the destroyed camp, practically dancing as he shot down bandits.

Nino was a whirlwind of death across from him, shimmering blades coated in blood and viscera. He, too, seemed elated, an unmistakable smile stuck to his face as he beat down his opponents, jacket flowing in the breeze. He grabbed a bandit and slammed them against a table, then flipped it and knocked over two more with a loud cackle.

By the time they were done cleaning up, the two were practically inconsolable, arms around each other’s shoulders and gasping for breath through airy laughs as they stumbled onto the ship.

They reached the bridge together, finally having calmed down enough to walk straight. Nino shoved Zane towards a chair with a grin. “Get off me, you glorious Pandoran fuck.”

He allowed himself to fall into the cushions with shut eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He reopened his eyes to see Emma and Hiromi equally as excited, matching the grin on his face.

“So,” he asked. “Where to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but aaaaAAAAAAA. FINALLY. they're getting off pandora. i 100% listened to mr. blue sky, don't stop me now, and happy together on repeat while writing this. fucking ACES


End file.
